The Girl Who Dreamed
by TheSecretSnitch
Summary: Gabrielle Swann, was irrevocably in love with Cedric Diggory. So what if he was dead? She was going to find a way to bring him back to a life he shoud've lived.CedricXOC, RoseXScorpius, AlbusXOC


It was finally September first. She had been waiting for this day ever since she was born. Her name was Mallori Swann and she was a witch. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to go to Hogwarts. She was sure that all of her dreams would come true there. Her dreams included only one thing. Cedric Diggory.

Gabrielle had grown up in Ottery St. Catchpole, not too far from where Cedric himself had lived. She went by his house almost every chance she got. Nowadays his house was the official Cedric Diggory Memorial Museum. Even though he had been dead for over twenty-two years, she was irrevocably in love with him. All she wanted to do with her magic was bring him to life. Everyone told her this was impossible, but she didn't care. However, because of her obsession people thought she was mental. In truth, she was as smart as her best friend Rose, who was even smarter than her mum Hermione. Rose was the only person, besides Al (or Albus Severus Potter), who didn't think she was mental. She understood Gabrielle's hope, even though she too thought it impossible. Gabrielle didn't care want anyone else thought, she was going to prove them all wrong.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, Gabrielle conversed with Rose.

"Do you think that Headmistress Sprout will help?" Gabrielle asked.

"Probably not. I don't think there's anyone who can help. Sorry…" Rose replied.

"Well my opinion is …" Al didn't get to finish because right at that moment a blonde haired boy interrupted.

"Can I sit with you guys, everywhere else is occupied. I'm Scorpius Malfoy by the way." He stuck out his hand in greeting.

"I guess, If that's okay with you guys," Gabrielle said. They nodded their heads in agreement, "I'm Gabrielle Swann, and this is Rose Weasley and Al Potter."

"Hello," Al said. He wasn't quite sure what to make of him. After all he was a Malfoy, but then again he seemed friendly enough.

"Hello. What house do you think you're going to be in?" Rose said. He seemed friendly and not at all like what her father described his father to be like at eleven.

"Well, I hope to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but with a last name like Malfoy, I'll probably be in Slytherin," He replied. Scorpius couldn't believe they were actually being nice to him. He had thought they would totally snub him because of who his father was. His mother had raised him to not be prejudiced against people he didn't know. His father had also taught him about the evils of prejudice.

"Me too!" Rose cried. "Except about the Slytherin part, but I guess you already knew that."

"I personally hope to be in Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart." Al responded proudly.

"Oh yeah, Well I hope to be in Hufflepuff" Gabrielle said.

Everybody looked at her. She looked at them back. Then they all started laughing.

"I really want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw too," she said after the laughter had gone down.

They continued on talking about the most random things. Al started talking about the crazy animals his Aunt Luna had told him about, while Scorpius talked about how his dad had bought the Falmouth Falcons ("They have a real chance at the championship this year," Scorpius had said). They continued on about stuff like that till the trolley lady came by. Afterwards they were silent for awhile as they all chewed on the different magical sweets. They then continued on with talks about Quidditch and how they were all going to make their house teams this year no matter what, when Rose and Al's cousin Victoire popped in and told them they'd better change into their robes.

Finally the Hogwarts Express got to Hogsmeade station. Gabrielle started to regret all the chocolate frogs she had eaten. She was even more nervous than ever.

"Firs' years over 'ere. Firs' years over 'ere." Hagrid called. The four friends made their way to join the line that had started to form behind him.

"Only three to a boat." Hagrid said to all the first years.

"Aw man, we all can't be together." Gabrielle said in dismay.

"I've got an idea, I'll go with Scorpius and you two go together," Al said.

"That's a brilliant idea," Both Rose and Gabrielle said shocked.

They split into two groups. Gabrielle and Rose ended up with Rose's cousin Roxanne. While Al and Scorpius ended up with Al's mate Sean Finnigan. The boat ride went smooth and quick. When they got out of the boats, they once again formed a single file line behind Hagrid. He led the up the worn stone steps to the entrance hall of the castle.

"Now wait 'ere for Professor Longbottom." Hagrid said to them. He then turned and went down a corridor out of sight.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now don't be scared it'll only hurt a minute," Professor Longbottom said with a laugh as he walked down the stairs towards them. He laughed until he saw one of the first years grow a ghostly white. "I was only joking. Now through these doors have passed many, many students, they have all been sorted by the Sorting Hat, as will you. What house you are sorted into will serve as your family for the next seven years of your life. You'll all make friends as well as enemies, so without further a due… follow me."

He led them through the great oaken doors. All of the first years looked around the great hall with a look of awe, well that is until they saw everyone looking at them. Professor Longbottom led them to the front of the staff table, where sitting on a stool was an ancient patched hat. The hat then started to sing, after it was done Professor Longbottom took out a long scroll and started to read of the names.

"Thomas, Geoffrey!" The Hat then cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyle, Gene!" The Hat had barely touched his head, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Longbottom, Jason!" The Hat took a little while, "RAVENCLAW!" Jason was astonished.

The sorting then went on with Timothy Nott (Slytherin), Tiffany Boot (Ravenclaw), Edward McMillan (Hufflepuff), Sean Finnigan (Gryffindor), Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor), and so on. Finally only Gabrielle, Rose, Al, and Scorpius where left.

"Potter, Albus Severus!" The Hat took forever and a day before deciding "HUFFLEPUFF!" Everyone was stunned till it shouted "Only joking….. SLYTHERIN!" Apparently the Hat had gained a sense of humor over the years. No one was amused.

"Weasley, Rose!" The Hat took a little less time before saying, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" The Hat had barely touched his head when it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" Yes, he thought to himself, I get to be with Rose!

Finally Professor Longbottom called for "Swann, Gabrielle!" The Hat looked like it was in inner turmoil with her. It whispered in her ear, "You seem like a very brave and clever, hard worker, who has a unique ambition. Where to put you…. I do believe this is the most difficult decision I've had to make in a long time but better be…. GRYFFINDOR!" As happy as Gabrielle was about being in Gryffindor, she was equally sad about not being in the same house as Rose and Scorpius or Al. Oh well, she thought to herself, At least I have Roxanne, Fred, Victoire, and James.

Headmistress Sprout uttered the usual speech about what was off limits and things like that. When she was finished the food appears. Soon after that everyone was full and happy. With the snap of her fingers, the food was gone and Headmistress Sprout was sending them off to bed.

Gabrielle followed Victoire who was Headgirl, but also in charge of leading them to their dormitory. Victoire told the Fat Lady "_Flitterbloom._" And the portrait swung open. "Girls to follow me, boys follow Thomas." Victoire then led them up the stairs. Gabrielle sopped at a door with a sign on it that said First Year. She then walked in, followed closely behind by Roxanne, changed into her pajamas, then claimed her bed and rolled over and was fast asleep.


End file.
